


Happiest moment

by kyun_26



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, I'm really sorry, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, What Have I Done, i'm so ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyun_26/pseuds/kyun_26
Summary: Changkyun always thought that he was an alpha, that was until that fateful day.I such at summaries anyway the story is better then this shit, and stream love killa! :)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Happiest moment

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll make this a series of any and all ships of monsta x or something? if you have any suggestions of things I should write about please comment and I might do it depends on my laziness! anyway enjoy~

Changkyun has always thought of himself as an alpha.  
From birth it's all he’s been told, “Oh he is so going to be an alpha”, “have you seen the way he plays football, no way he is any less than a beta”. With his muscles, wide shoulders, and aura that just screams dominance, he had no reason to doubt it and was just waiting for the day he could confirm what he and his parents already knew.  
That was until he turned 18.  
You see people usually start showing signs of what their second gender will be around their 18th birthday. Alphas start getting short-tempered, grumpy, and possessive as their hormones are changing and getting ready for their presentation. Betas usually see no difference but could have a sense of calm as their “role” is to calm down their pack and keep everyone in check. Omegas on the other hand get “softer” and start getting touchy, especially to their alpha counterparts, and sensitive to the things and people around them. This is to prepare them for the dreaded heat that they have to go through, for which the alpha equivalent is their rut.  
So knowing this Hyunwoo, Changkyuns friend is worried. Changkyun just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago and he is showing signs toward his second gender but not the one they expected. The first sign was the fact that he started getting touchy. He suddenly started wanting to be hugged all the time startling his friends as he used to run wavy every time they would even mention touching him. The strangest part was when he would go up on his tiptoes and kiss Hyunwoo’s cheek and demand he returned the favor.  
This was severely out of character but Hyunwoo didn’t suspect anything and accepted all the hugs and cheek kisses that Changkyun offered him, because he has always had a bit of a crush on the red-haired boy.  
At first, he just thought that he just wanted to get affectionate, but will still present as an alpha, right?  
The thing and the thing that really made him the question was the fact that he was really sensitive.  
Now if you know Changkyun as Hyunwoo does, you know that Changkyun never cries. Not when his date to the school dance stood him up, not when he broke his leg playing soccer, and not even when he found out that his father had cancer.  
But just a couple of weeks after his 18th birthday, Jooheon called him in a panic saying that he heard him sobbing under his covers. At first, Hyunwoo was confused, then he sprang into action, running across the college campus to get to the crying boy.  
As soon as he got to their dorm, he saw the red-haired boy get off his place in Jooheons lap and had gotten an arm full of Changkyun, as he jumped right into his arms, still crying.  
“Hey, hey Kyun what’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asked in the calmest voice he could manage as he was freaking out.  
“*sniffle* I was watching UP and when the old man’s wife, I just, I can’t, it too sad and I just, I just *sniffle*,” Changkyun said, half hyperventilating.  
Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon, who was silently watching in the back, just to see that he was just as confused as he was.  
“Ya, I know the part is really sad right,*fake laughing* hey Kyun, are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m just really tired, can you take me to my room please Hyung?” As he started moving closer to Hyunwoo and latching his legs somehow tighter to his waist.  
“Ya, sure”  
Once he got back from putting the redhead into his bag he came back to Jooheon, who at this point was quite confused.  
“What the hell just watch,” The alpha said when Hyunwoo came back, “Somethings up with him, the last time I saw him cry he was still in diapers, and he’s been so clingy with you Hyung,” Jooheon said with obvious confusion in his voice.  
“I don’t know joo, but I think it all started around his 18th birthday right?... You don’t think that,” Hyunwoo said to jooheon who by now has caught on and has his mouth wide open.  
“It can’t be can it no, no he’s always been, is he really,” he said with disbelief.  
“I mean think about it he’s been clingy, sensitive, softer and if one of us leaves his sight for even a minute he has tears in his eyes, what else could it be.” the brown-haired said with realization in his voice.  
“Changkyun is an Omega?!” the orange-haired said nothing but utter surprise in his voice.

And it would be only another week before their suspicion was proved correct. 

Changkyun was walking from his roman history class to eat lunch with Hyunwoo and jooheon. With the wind in his hair, he reminisces on what has been happening this past week.  
He’s not stupid, he knows he’s been a little nutty lately, with the hugging and the crying and the burning desire to just crawl into Jooheon and Hyunwoo’s lap and just scent their necks, but will never tell another living soul about that last one.  
But denial is a powerful thing and he decides to ignore the obvious and just believe he is “sick”.  
But that doesn’t mean that he’s the only one who has been off this week. Jooheon and Hyunwoo have not left him alone. And have gotten very protective and will not let him even glance at an alpha.  
So by the time he makes it to their lunch table he started pouting, as people have been staring at him all day and it's making him feel worse, which was another thing he never did, as he rethinks everything that happened that week and pretty much the whole month.  
“Hey Changkyunnie, what’s with the pout,” Jooheon asked from his side of the table.  
“Nothing,” Changkyun said with a, by now, even bigger pout than before.  
Hyunwoo laughed softly and pulled Changkyun by the waist into his lap because he just couldn’t handle the cuteness.  
“Kyunnie did you put on a different kind of perfume today? You smell really good,” Said from into between the crevice of Changkyun’s neck.  
Changkyun, now blushing said, “ No? I don’t know I’ve been feeling kind of off today. Is it hot here or is it just me?” He said with a cute tilt of his head.  
Jooheon, now worried, put Changkyun into his lap and said, “ Oh we can’t have people staring at your pretty little head that’s just for us, right Hyunwoo Hyung?” The alpha said with a new dark tone in his voice that did strange things to Changkyun.  
Now looking over to Hyunwoo, who was by now joining Jooheon in scenting his neck which made him quite flustered.  
“W-what, wait-” he was interpreted by a sudden moan flying out of his mouth.  
Suddenly more aware of his sweet scent of flowers and chocolate, that by now everyone in the cafeteria could smell, not to mention the slick that has started coming out of his hole, that he’s sure the alphas beside him could smell he was meat by the sudden realization.  
He was an omega.  
And he was going into heat. In the middle of the cafeteria.  
Catching the tears gathering in the omegas eyes, and all the factors that were mentioned before They realized that they needed to get Changkyun far away from here. Fast.  
“I-im, i'm an omega?” The red-haired said in the quietest voice the two have ever heard from him, tears now cascading down his face.  
“Shhh, baby, we’re going to take care of you. Everything is going to alright,” Jooheon said as he slowly lifted up the omega in his lap, with Hyunwoo close by.  
The omega, Now full-on sobbing as he could feel the heat start to take over, and the slick start to drench his jeans.  
Jooheon, now understanding that he needs to hurry the fuck up, starts sprinting to their shared dorm with Hyunwoo close behind caring all their bags.  
As soon as they got through the door jooheon handed Changkyun to the other alpha and ran to get what they would need for the days to come.  
“Hey, Changkyun you still with us?” Hyunwoo asked with a soft voice while bringing him to his bed.  
“Hm, ya Hyung,” He said while very much in heat and currently humping the alphas leg to get some kind of friction.  
“Hey, I’m back,” Jooheon said while out of breath-holding holding food for later and an old shirt of his.  
“Kyunnie, hey, what do you want us to do, we can leave if you want?”  
With the omega whimpering at the thought of them leaving,  
“Please touch me, fuck me, knot me,” he says in a heat-induced daze.  
“Whatever you say, baby, whatever you say,” Hyunwoo said with a husky voice.  
Hyunwoo and Jooheon both think the same thing, push the omega down on the bed and start taking off his clothes.  
They start with taking off his shirt and immediately get to work with jooheon putting his mouth on the redhead’s nipple and twisty his other with his hand. Changkyun now a whimpering and moaning mess, who’s pants by now is thoroughly soaked through with massive amounts of slick. Hyunwoo seeing this takes them off and right away starts biting and licking his smooth and lean thighs.  
“Alpha’s, please’” Changkyun says with neediness.  
“Please what baby, don’t know what you want us to do if you won’t tell us.” jooheon says with cockiness, and switches from his nipples to the side of his neck and starts biting and scenting him.  
Changkyun, now close to crying says, “Please fuck me, both of you, I need you so bad, knot me, please!”  
“Ok baby ok just relax and sit tight,” Hyunwoo says as he eases his finger into his hole easily because of the copious amount of slick coming from the redhead.  
By the time that Hyunwoo has eased three of his fingers into the omega, both alphas are impatient as they have been dreaming about doing this since they found out about the youngest being an omega.  
“Ok, Kyunnie are you ready for something bigger?” the oldest alpha questions with a smirk.  
“Yes, please put it in both. I need both please, please I need it so bad!” Changkyun says with a primal whine that he will say that never happened later.  
“You sure you can handle that Changkyunnie, we’re quite big’” Jooheon says while lifting his head out of his neck.  
And before the youngest can respond The oldest takes out his fingers and thrusts his cock into his, still tight hole.  
Changkyun cries out and reaches to hug Jooheon as he’s never felt anything like this because until an hour ago he still felt that he would be an alpha.  
“O-oh your so big Hyung,” Changkyun says with a sigh.  
With now a big smirk, Hyunwoo waits for a second, until he hears Changkyun let out small moans of pleasure instead of pain and starts moving.  
After Hyunwoo has been thrusting with a small pace, too slow if you ask the omega, jooheon rips himself from Changkyun’s arms and sits beside Hyunwoo.  
“Ready for me baby,” Jooheon says while feeling envious of Hyunwoo because he gets to feel what he’s wanted since he first saw a glimpse of Changkyun.  
“Yes, oh my God yes please!”  
Jooheon, hearing the go-ahead, starts pushing in a finger beside Hyunwoo’s cock, which is still giving Changkyun massive amounts of pleasure but he’s still missing something, someone.  
“Hurry please,” The omega said with a whimper.  
Jooheon sensing the urgency pushes in his second and third finger and fingers him in time with the other alpha’s member.  
With a few more seconds, jooheon deems him ready and takes away his fingers, and slowly puts his own cock into the redhead’s hole.  
“Oh, oh god. Move honey please!” Changkyun says while struggling to breathe from the pleasure and pain.  
Never in his life has he felt this full and happy. He would feel complete if for not the pressing need to be knotted by his alphas.  
“I’m close please, knot me, both of you, fill me up please!” he says with growing need.  
Hearing this and having the feeling of him clenching his hole on their cocks, they speed up to unnatural heights and feel their knots growing and thrusting becoming harder.  
Changkyun feeling all of this is having the time of his life.  
“Can we bite you, please you’ll feel so good, we love you so much!”  
they say with need.  
“Yes! Please I need it so bad!” the omega says with full confidence.  
Knowing he couldn’t handle anything else, he cums and lets out the loudest moan of the day, which leads to both alphas knotting him at the same time, while biting his neck and completing the mating.  
Changkyun at this point feels so complete and full, and just so happy, even though he’s still mildly upset about his presentation, he knows that this is what he wanted all along.  
With him fading in and out of conscience, his older mates, after their knots go down, start to clean up and hug the dazed omega as this is the happiest moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll make this a series of any and all ships of monsta x or something? if you have any suggestions of things I should write about please comment and I might do it depends on my laziness! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
